


Let Loose On Me

by thepretender501



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Steve may have issues, Tony benefits, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretender501/pseuds/thepretender501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts innocently enough. Well, as innocent as you can get when you’re Tony Stark and you’ve got a lap full of squirming Captain America riding you like—okay, scratch that, it doesn’t start innocently at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Loose On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elainemalfoy for the beta. All mistakes are mine.

It all starts innocently enough. Well, as innocent as you can get when you’re Tony Stark and you’ve got a lap full of squirming Captain America riding you like—okay, scratch that, it doesn’t start innocently at all. The point is it starts. Steve is sitting there, rolling his hips, fast bringing Tony just to the edge and then slowing down. He continues like that: fast then slow then fast again to the point where Tony is beyond frustrated. Steve does that sometimes because he’s an ass and he thinks because he has super soldier DNA he’s entitled to tease Tony mercilessly but there are laws against that. Tony’s pretty sure the Geneva Convention would consider this torture. 

He’s about to point this out when out of the blue Steve says, “Has anyone ever called you daddy? Because that’s—isn’t that something?” 

“Huh?” Tony shivers involuntarily. Tony makes it his business to be tuned in to _the many quirks of Steve Rogers_ and this is new. This is very fucking new.

“Sorry.” Steve shakes his head. “I don’t know why I said that now I—”

“No, no. Say it again. Cause I mean, if that’s what you need. If you need to call me—”

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah. I can be daddy if you want because—I mean, _Jesus,_ Steve.” 

Steve likes that answer. He doesn’t seem able to slow his pace and he bites his lip a little and hums. “Mm, okay daddy. I’ll be so—so good.” His voice is hollow and soft and it can’t be the first time he’s played with the idea. 

Something short-circuits in Tony’s brain. He grips Steve’s ass and squeezes it firmly. Steve’s got both hands on Tony's chest and he starts grinding at an impossible pace, moaning like a porn star and yeah, this man will be the death of him. Tony’s sure of it. 

Five minutes later, they’re in a heap gasping and covered in sweat and come. Tony’s lost touch with his higher brain’s ability to reason. He’s never come that hard before and that’s saying a lot considering his history with sex. Steve either passes out or falls asleep. Tony’s not sure which but he’s not worried. He couldn’t worry if he wanted to; he can’t even move. 

:.

Tony blinks his eyes open and it’s morning. He rolls over and sees Steve sprawled out on the complete opposite side of the bed, which is weird because they normally cuddle but okay, that’s fine. Tony can see his eyes are open from just his profile. “Morning,” he says. 

Steve starts to say something but it doesn’t come out so he clears his throat and tries again. “Morning, Tony.”

“Want to shower first? Or after me? Or together? I know you’re all—” Tony licks his lips as last night floods his memory. “Dirty.”

“Uh, yeah about that. Sorry. I don’t know what happened last night. I—it was weird, right? I apologize, Tony. I didn’t mean any disrespect.” Steve had obviously been holding that in for a while. At least that explains the distance between them. Tony scoots closer, wraps his arms around Steve’s waist from behind. Steve flinches into the touch.

“Ah, you’re sorry? You missed the part where I came harder than I ever have in my life then. You must’ve blacked out by that point.” 

Steve doesn’t respond right away so Tony nibbles at his earlobe even though he knows Steve doesn’t like it. Steve swats at his face and Tony pulls back, grinning. “ _Please_ don't. That tickles,” Steve mutters but he settles into Tony’s embrace anyway. “And I didn’t black out. I fell asleep.”

“Come on, let’s shower and get breakfast. You can be sorry later.”

:.

Steve’s apology is short lived because the next night it’s the same thing. Steve slides his fingers over the fabric of Tony’s sweatpants, rests his palm right against Tony’s dick and whispers, “Please get hard for me, daddy. I want you to put it inside me.” That sends shivers all up and down Tony’s spine and, really, Tony doesn’t have a choice but to follow those orders. Who could deny a request like that, especially when Steve is flushed and needy and chewing his bottom lip. 

The end result is the same as the previous night. Tony can’t breathe and Steve has collapsed in his arms fast asleep. Whatever this is, Tony can’t quantify it yet. He doesn’t know what to make of it. He just knows he’s getting incredible sex out of it and Steve is more confident in his ability to be a fucking tease. The next morning, Steve isn’t even sorry so Tony marks it as a win. 

:.

It escalates even further one night when Tony is least expecting it. They’re in Tony’s workshop and Steve accidentally drops and breaks something heavy and expensive. Immediately he’s stammering apologies, embarrassed and flustered. 

Tony shrugs and grabs the broom because there’s nothing in the lab Tony hasn’t broken at least once. “See, that’s the kind of thing I’d spank you for,” he teases when he’s finished sweeping the glass. It’s not that Tony was expecting a laugh, though Steve’s polite enough that he would, but it’s suddenly too quiet in the room. If Tony had blinked he might have missed it: the way Steve gets this heady, eager look in his eyes that he tries to hide. And, okay, there’s something there. 

Minutes later, Steve’s bent over the lab desk with his pants down to his ankles, squirming and groaning. His ass is so swollen and red; Tony can’t look at it and remember how to breathe at the same time. 

“Sorry, daddy,” Steve says in a voice so raw it rings straight to Tony’s dick. Tony slides his fingers over the firm reddened flesh of Steve’s ass. He realizes his palms are red too and he swallows. He drops to his knees without knowing if he meant to or not and presses his mouth against the hot flesh and, god, Steve is gasping. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Tony says to that deliciously round ass. He kisses each cheek and resists the urge to spread them and lick his way inside. He doesn’t know how Steve would take that. He doesn’t know how far he can take anything with Steve yet, but Steve is already much more kinky than Tony expected. 

“You’re so naughty. _Christ,_ look at you. Look how bad you wanted it. You can’t even hold still.” He wraps one hand around Steve’s cock. It feels heavy and hot, like velvet heat over solid steel. Tony licks his lips to keep from drooling. “Mm, _god,_ ” he whispers, his voice foreign to his ears. “You’re all _mine,_ aren’t you?” 

Tony fucks him after that; right there against the lab desk. He’s gentle at first until Steve pushes for more and Tony can’t help himself. By the time they’re done, Tony is wrecked and Steve is nearly healed, or at least his ass isn’t red anymore. Tony thinks it’s a crying shame. Steve seems to agree because the next night he all but begs for it.

It goes on like that once a week, twice a week, five times a week. To say that Steve likes it is an understatement. Tony’s never seen him this unreserved or excited about anything. It’s ridiculously hot watching him transform. Watching each layer of determined control get peeled off like clothing leaving him naked and exposed. Tony loves him that way, when there’s nothing left; no boundaries between them. It’s like a filthy little secret only they share. A side of Steve only Tony gets to see. 

They don’t talk about it, which is fine but there’s so much there—difference in age and space and time and the spanking, well that’s something else entirely. It’s all a little fucked up but Tony really doesn’t mind. How could he? 

Outside of the bedroom, it’s business as usual. Steve is straight-laced and in charge. When he’s with Tony though, he’s a kinky little thing. Tony thinks Steve needs that separation so he doesn’t even mention it in public. And maybe that’s what it’s about: the freedom to do both, to be both. Tony can work with that; if Steve needs it Tony is definitely willing to work with that. 

:.

One night Steve sort of crumples against his chest; spent and gasping he whispers, “I love you.”

Tony’s stomach swoops like he’s just dropped forty feet in three seconds. He sits up slightly panicked. He’s now tuned into _The Steve Rogers show_ twenty-four seven and he’s never seen this episode. It’s not kinky or dirty or hot. It’s raw, open and pure--and _frightening._ Tony is used to the sexual thing. It’s easy to climb in and out of bed, but that emotional part is much harder. 

Tony comes to his senses and realizes Steve’s is rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. “I don’t know why I said--”

“I really hope you do know why and that you’re not planning to take it back,” Tony says, breathless.

Steve looks at him and his eyes are soft. “I do and I’m not.”

“Good.” Tony kisses him. “Because I do too.” 

Steve smiles against his lips then settles back on the bed. “Thanks for putting up with me. I know I’ve been completely nuts lately.” 

“Oh so that’s what you call it? Well, I love nuts. I really love nuts.”

“That— wait? Did you just make that dirty?” 

“My god, Steve, get your mind out of the gutter.” Tony grins. "I'm in love with you." And he's not exactly shocked to find that he means it. He knows Steve is flushing when their lips meet again. “Your nuts are just a bonus.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened and refused to stop happening. If anyone would like to take the wheel and make it better you have my permission. I'm just putting it out there. I am so sorry that I regret nothing.


End file.
